Fairy Tales
by lightningstrikestheworld
Summary: Drabbles written on my tumblr. Ships will vary.
1. Forgotten Pasts

I'm the EMT who found you after you were attacked AU

Juvia hated walking alone. Not only did she hate walking alone, she hated walking alone at night especially. It had been a long day for Juvia and she wanted nothing more than to get back to her apartment and curl up in her bed.

Something near her made a loud noise and she squawked, her hands fluttering up to her now racing heart. A raccoon scurried behind a dumpster just as thunder roared over them. Lightning lit up the sky moments later, followed by the downpour of rain.

'Rain always follows Juvia,' she sighed, her arms wrapping tighter around herself. What she wouldn't give for an umbrella right about now. She began walking a little faster. Her apartment was only a couple more blocks away, she could make it there.

Or so she thought.

Another loud bang made her squeal again, making her spin around in a circle, looking for the source of the noise. When she found nothing, panic rose in her chest. Juvia took a few calming breaths and began walking again, faster than before, but she couldn't help the sinking feeling that she was being watched.

Or even worse; followed.

That feeling made Juvia want to run the remainder of the way to her apartment. She ducked under a nearby picnic shelter and pulled out her phone. She sighed widen she saw she had yet to get a phone call from her best friend.

But a small hint of a smile pulled at the corner of her lips at the lock screen on her phone. It was a picture of her and Gajeel, her best friend whom she shared an apartment with. Gajeel had become her best friend when the two of them were roped into bad things, and eventually they found a way out.

Just as she was about to put her phone away, it began to ring. With a sigh of relief, she answered the phone call.

"I was wondering when you were going to call me."

"I'm sorry Juvia." Gajeel's voice answered. "The bookworm was helping me study for my chem test tomorrow. I'm just now leaving the library, I'll be home in about twenty."

"I'm a few blocks away. I'll see you there."

The line disconnected and Juvia felt a small sense of relief. Okay, Gajeel would be there soon, she wouldn't be alone for long. She and Gajeel had been through a lot, most of it together, and Gajeel knew she was afraid of being on her own for long.

The rain had let up and was now a light drizzle, so Juvia set back out on her travel home. Though she was close to home and had talked to Gajeel, she couldn't help but feel that she was still being followed. Like there was someone waiting for her in the shadows, just watching her as she scurried down the street.

As she walked by a narrow alley, a strong hand gripped her arm tightly and yanked her in the alley. She screamed, but most of it was muffled by a large hand clamped over her mouth.

Juvia was shifted so that her back was pressed against something warm, arms wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms at her sides and keeping her held down.

This was not good.

"Juvia, darling, long time no see."

"It can't be..." She muttered, her eyes raising to meet the owner of the voice.

'Oh god, please no.'

"Ah, how have you been? Still hanging around with that rat of a traitor, I presume? The man's smile was creepy enough on its own, add in all the nightmares Juvia had about this man...

Juvia wanted to cry.

"I've missed you, Juvia."

"I haven't missed you, Jose."

Jose's reddish black hair was still slicked back like he used to wear it and his green eyes were glowing under the moonlight.

"Have you been well, Juvia?" He ignored her remark, stepping closer to her.

"Better than I ever was with you." Venom dripped from her words, despite her fear of Jose. She was proud of herself for that.

There was a sudden sound of skin on skin and a tingling sensation on Juvia's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Juvia, but you know how much I despise being talked back to." Jose clasped his hands in front of him, focusing back on Juvia. "Now, you also know my opinions on letting old memebers back, but you are exceptional, Juvia. You and Gajeel both. I will make an exception, just this once, for the both of you."

It was true that Juvia was talented. Gajeel more so, but Juvia was as well. They often trained together during their time with Jose, and even after, Gajeel taught Juvia how to fight back and escape should she need it.

But her fear was clouding her mind and she didn't know what to do.

"Not a chance in hell am I coming back to the likes of you. Gajeel feels the same." She struggled to break free of the grip the man had on her, but he was far too strong. Suddenly she knew who was behind her. "Aria, let me go."

"I'm sorry, Juvia, but I can't-"

"Let her go, Aria." Jose's command floored Juvia.

"But you said-"

"I know, Aria. But she does not wish to join us, so all we can do is simply let her move on."

Aria reluctantly let go of Juvia, and she took a step forward. She gave a parting glance to Jose. "You are a sick bastard, Jose."

Juvia lifted her foot off the ground to walk away, but suddenly she was grabbed by the arms, once again, and thrown against the wall. Her jaw connected with the brick painfully and she cried out, struggling to push away from the wall.

"I gave you an opportunity, and since you didn't take it, it seems that I am going to have to beat some sense into you."

Juvia was strong, there was no doubt in that. But, with her fear and resentment of Jose kept her from breaking free or fighting back.

Still gripping her arms, Jose pulled her back and slammed her forward again, her jaw cracking under the repeated force. She cried out again, blindly kicking out at Jose.

"You should be grateful for me!" He screamed, throwing her into the opposite wall. The back of Juvia's head hit the wall, causing her to let go of a pained cry. She slid down the wall, cradling her head in her hands.

"I taught you how to fight!" A kick was delivered to her chest, effectively knocking the breath out of her. "I taught you everything you know, and this is how you repay me?"

Another kick was planted against her stomach and she yelped, clutching her stomach and falling over onto the wet ground.

"Ungateful." Kick. "Worthless." Kick. "Useless." Kick. "Bitch." Hands wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground. Juvia was certain a few ribs had cracked in the onslaught of Jose's attacks, and the straining made her cry out yet again. She clawed at his wrists, her legs uselessly kicking out as Jose slammed her into the wall, getting a scream from the blue haired girl.

Slowly, black dots began to overtake her vision, her ears buzzed and she felt as if her head was about to explode. Maybe she would get lucky and pass out from the pain.

After a few more seconds Jose released her, allowing her a few more moments to cough and try anything to force air into her lungs. Tears poured from her eyes and she tried to hold them back, tried to keep Jose from getting to see her cry.

"You might be strong, but you are nothing compared to me." Juvia looked up as Jose brought back his leg and swung it forward, connecting with her eye. She screamed, once again, and silently begged for the darkness to take her.

Juvia was pulled up by her hair, her hands reaching to grasp onto the wrists pulling at her blue locks, now dying purple with her blood mixing in.

"Beg." Jose shoved his face close to her own. "I want to hear you begging, screaming for me to let you go. To spare you."

"No." Her voice was wavering.

"Beg." He demanded, his nose nearly touching her own.

"No." She said slightly louder.

She cried out in pain when a fist connected with her right eye.

"Beg!" Jose screamed, his nose shoved up against hers. "Beg! Beg for Gajeel to come save you, beg for me to stop, I want to hear you beg!"

"No!" She mustered up enough energy to scream, driving her forehead into Jose's nose. He cried out, clutching his now bleeding nose while Juvia managed to push herself to her feet. She ran-or, stumbled-towards the alley exit, desperately hoping someone would see her, would help her.

But a hand gripped her arms, for the umpteenth time that night, and flung her beaten body back into the alley. Her back connected with the corner of the dumpster, sending her face first, crying, into the dirty ground below her.

"Stop." Juvia pleaded, curling in on herself. "Please, stop this." She repeated it like a mantra, hoping that someone could hear her desperate whispers.

Juvia felt Jose hovering over her, waiting for his fatal blow, the final strike, the end of her existence. Suddenly, his voice rang painfully in her ear.

"Come, Aria. It is time for us to depart."

"But, aren't you going to deliver the final hit?"

"No. I've done enough to her, now she must rot here do she can reflect on her decision before she passes. Come, Aria. We must leave."

Their footsteps padded away, leaving a half conscious Juvia curled in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably at the pain and torture she was suffering through.

She couldn't tell how long she had been laying in that puddle before she heard noise, noise other than her sobs of pain.

"Miss?" A voice said. Juvia thought of how soothing it sounded, even though her ears were still ringing painfully. "Can you hear me?"

Juvia's sobs stopped for a moment and she mustered the strength to crack one eye open. A young man knelt beside her, his hand lightly resting on her arm. He had dark hair, pale skin, and smooth features.

"Please help me." Juvia whispered, going back into sobbing.

"I need you to tell me your name."

"J-Juvia." She forced out through her sob.

"Juvia, in order for me to help you I need to know what hurts."

"Ev-every-thing."

The man blew out a breath and spoke again. "I need to carry you out of here, Juvia."

He moved to pick her up, but she yelped, trying to move away from him. She screamed in pain, clutching her head in her hands.

"Juvia, calm down. I have to move you and I promise I'll be as gentle as I can be."

"What... What is your... Name?" Juvia said between breaths.

"Gray."

She looked up into his eyes and locked with them. "Juvia... Trusts Gray." Her eyes fluttered and then she felt arms go under her back and knees before the darkness consumed her.

Juvia felt like she was going to die, to put it simply. Everywhere on her body, everything hurt. She couldn't remember what the date was, or her home number. She barely even remembered her name!

With a groan she tried to sit up, but helped in pain and flattened back down on the soft mattress beneath her.

Wait a second. Mattress?

She opened her eyes, finding lights shining down on her. She winced and squinted her eyes, raising her hand to shield the light. Juvia caught a glimpse of a thin tube and tried to shake it off her hand, but it only shook the tube.

"Hello? Earth to Juvia?" A familiar yet unfamiliar voice rang in her ears.

She shifted her head to the right, finding a man with dark hair and stunning blue eyes looking down at her.

Woah, who was this hot stranger, and why did she not know his name? And where the hell was she?

"Glad to see you're awake." He smiled at her and leaned closer to her. "What happened to you?"

"I was..." She trailed off, startled at how her voice sounded.

What was she doing? She remembered she was walking home and Gajeel called her.

She gasped. "Gajeel." She whispered.

"Gajeel? Did he do this to you?"

"What?" She squawked and winced immediately after. "No, Gajeel is my best friend and roommate. He wouldn't hurt me."

"Do you have a way I can get a hold of him so he knows where you are?"

"My cell phone." She stated, patting the pocket of her jacket. However, she patted her own stomach instead of the device and nearly screamed in pain.

"It must've fallen out during the attack." She whispered again.

"Can you remember his number?"

Juvia told the man the numbers and watched as he lifted something to his ear.

"Good evening, is this Gajeel?" A short pause followed. "Yeah, this is Gray Fullbuster, I'm with Magnolia EMS. Juvia has been attacked, and well, she's pretty roughed up." Another short pause. "She is awake, would you like to speak with her?"

Gray's face hovered above her own. "He wants to talk to you."

She nodded, reaching for the phone, but Gray just held it to her ear.

"Gajeel?"

"Juvia!" He roared and she winced.

"Please don't talk so loud, I think my head's about to bust."

"Sorry. Are you okay? Who attacked you? Why didn't you fight back?"

"I'm a little banged up, but it's not anything I won't be healed up in a couple days."

Gray scoffed. "I'm coming to the hospital to see you. I'm on my way right now. This isn't over, Juvia."

She groaned, rolling her head away front he phone. Juvia closed her eyes and tried to think of what had happened. She began walking as the rain eased to a drizzle, and she was walking by an alley when she was grabbed-

Jose.

She shivered, not because she was cold, but because of the tingling down her spine. Her whole body ached, and she wished nothing more for it to stop.

"Gray?"

"Yes, Juvia?"

"I don't feel so..."

Juvia felt sore when she woke. More than sore, she was still in a considerable amount of pain, but it was way more tolerable than it had minutes ago. Or hours? Days?

What day was today?

She groaned, forcing her eyes open. The bright white lights of the hospital room welcomed her and made her flinch at the brightness. Right, her headache. She glanced around, the curtain closed around her, leaving her alone.

Save for one person.

"Hey there." A familiar voice said from her left side.

She faced the owner of the voice. Pale skin, dark hair, and a small smile tugged at his lips. Even in her beaten and battered state, with her brain feeling like it was about to melt, she found the man attractive. Really, really attractive.

"Gray?" She croaked.

"Hey, you remembered!" His smile grew and he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "I didn't think you would remember a whole lot. You got some nasty injuries."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"A few hours. I'm surprised you're even awake."

"You... Stayed with me?"

His face turned slightly pink and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Her own face turned red and she reached up to swipe a loose hair from her face. "O-oh."

"So, what happened to you?"

Juvia winced as images flashed behind her eyes. Jose punching her, kicking her, telling her that he would let her and Gajeel come back to-

Gajeel!

"Where's Gajeel?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"Easy there." Gray's hands gently pushed her shoulders back down. He grabbed a remit and slowly Juvia's bed began to move, taking her into a reclining position. "He went to go get some food. He said soemthing along the lines of he's 'so hungry he could eat a bowl of nails' or something."

"That sounds like Gajeel." She laughed, but it turned into a painful round of coughing. "Why does that hurt so bad?"

"You have a few broken ribs. And a couple of cracked vertebra. And a level four concussion."

"I really got beat, didn't I?"

"Bet your ass you did." Gajeel's steely voice suddenly said. Juvia looked to the door and smiled softly. "Hey, Juvia. Glad to see you're awake."

"I probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Gray." Juvia, in a sudden bout of braveness, leaned forward and pecked Gray on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Gray."

Gray's face turned a bright red and he smiled sheepishly. "Uh, you're, um, you're welcome, Juvia."

A sudden loud noise made Juvia clutch her head. "Dammit Bookworm." He muttered, pulling out his phone and bringing it to his ear. "Hey, Shrimp," he answered, the rest of the conversation fading out as he stormed out of the room.

Juvia returned her attention to Gray just as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Maybe we could meet again, only in different circumstances?"

Juvia, face fully red, nodded. "Maybe, this Friday, when you're feeling better?"

"O-okay." Juvia said and Gray smiled at her. Just as he was about to leave, she latched onto his wrist, regaining his attention. "You can swing by and check on me, if you'd like."

Gray's face possibly turned redder than Juvia's. "Uh, yeah."

She glanced around the room, finding a pen on the table beside her. She turned his hand over, palm facing up, and wrote down her address.

"I'll, um, come by tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Juvia smiled and Gray returned it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Okay. And Gray?"

"Yes Juvia?" He turned, hand on the doorframe.

"Thank you, for saving me."

"Anytime, Juvia."


	2. Hair

**Author's notes – so I completely missed Gruvia week, but I luckily found the prompts and I wrote them. So, these next seven things are all Gruvia. Leave reviews and enjoy!**

 **Hair.**

It was no secret that Juvia loved playing with Gray's hair. When they were together in the guild, the two of them sitting there talking to Natsu and Lucy, Erza, or even Makarov, Juvia's hand would find its way to his hair and just run through the soft strands. Most of the time, Juvia didn't even know she would do that until Gray reached up to take her hand and put it back at her side.

If they went on a job together, and somehow Gray managed to get injured (probably from protecting Juvia), she would hold him against her chest and stroke his hair until he came to, and continue to play with it until he pushed himself shakily to his feet to head back to claim their reward.

Even when Juvia accompanied him to his parents' graves, when he clung onto her and thanked her, she let him, embraced him, and tangled her fingers in his hair in a soothing gesture.

Today, Juvia stood at her dresser, fixing her hair in the mirror. She was startled by a sudden grunt, spinning around and grasping the edge of the dresser, a surprised gasp leaving her mouth.

Before her, sitting on her bed, was Gray.

"Gray-sama, you're back." She said, relieved.

"Yeah." He yawned, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"How is Erza-san and the others?" She asked, taking slow steps closer to him.

"Good. They're worn out, but they're all fine. This job was a little rough on us all."

"Juvia is sorry to hear that." She paused when she was within an arm's reach to her beloved, simply stating down at him. There were bags under his eyes and his skin looked paler than usual. "Is Gray-sama feeling okay?"

Suddenly he reached out, grabbing Juvia by the waist and pulling her flush against him, a small, surprised yelp escaping her lips. His arms were locked tight around her, his head laying on her chest. "Just tired." Was his response.

Juvia chuckled, her fingers winding in Gray's hair and massaging his scalp. He groaned audibly, hugging Juvia a little tighter to him, pressing his head harder against her chest.

A few moments passed and Juvia pulled her hands away from Gray's dark locks and turned to move away, but Gray's grip on her tightened significantly. "Gray-sama?" She looked down at him, seeing his cheeks touched with a light shade of red.

"I like when you play with my hair." He mumbled, aging his head back on her chest.

Something warm stirred inside of Juvia and she gladly ran her fingers back through Gray's hair, bending down to place a kiss on the top of his head.


	3. Quiet

**Quiet.**

In the time Gray knew Juvia, he knew it was unusual if Juvia was quiet. She was always loud and happy around him, around her friends at Fairy Tail, around everyone in general. She made them smile, made them laugh, did little things to make them all happy.

But it was the times that Juvia fell quiet, that Gray knew he should worry.

He was sitting with Natsu, Lucy and Erza at the guild, talking mindlessly over their latest job when Gajeel came in, looking positively horrid, dropping at the table next to them with a grunt of pain.

"Gajeel?" Levy's soft voice asked and Gray watched as she sat down beside him, her hand resting gently against his arm.

He jerked away from the contact, nearly falling off the bench as he did. "Don't do that." He gritted through his teeth.

"Gajeel, what happened?" The script Mage sounded worried, scooting a little closer to her hurt friend.

"Just got a little more roughed up on the last job." He tried to make it sound like nothing, but Gray could see right through it. "Nothing that ain't gonna heal in a few days."

"Where's Juvia?" The blunette asked.

Gray held his breath at Gajeel's hesitation. "Dropped her off at her apartment."

Gray was up and out the door quicker than he'd ever moved in his life.

Gray slammed the door behind him as he entered the apartment Juvia lived in.

"Juvia?" He called out. The room was dark, as was the entire house. "Juvia, where are you?"

The silence was beginning to scare Gray.

He stumbled through the room, walking over to the couch, where he didn't find Juvia.

"Damn it Juvia where are you?" He mumbled, turning and heading down the hall.

Gray paused upon hearing a strange noise, one he wasn't unaccustomed to. He stood completely still, waiting to hear the sound again. Seconds ticked by, but there the sound was again.

A sob.

The noise came from his left and he walked into the open room, not bothering to be noiseless with his footsteps. "Juvia?"

The sob grew a bit louder and Gray ran his hand along the wall until he found the light switch. He flipped the lights on and nearly gasped at the sight before him.

Juvia lay on her bed, her body seemingly beaten. Her clothes had been torn into shreds hanging from her body. Her arms lay limp at her sides, discolored with the amount of bruising covering her body.

"Juvia, what the hell happened to you?" Gray rushed to her side, dropping to his knees. His hands hovered over her body, afraid to touch her for fear of causing her pain.

Juvia stayed silent, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't even look over to Gray.

"Juvia, talk to me." He demanded her, scooting closer to the bedside.

She let out a sob, this one louder than the others. Quickly Juvia turned her back to Gray, a gasp of pain escaping her.

"Juvia." Gray carefully placed his hand on her arm, tugging her into her back. She whimpered and Gray winced. "What happened to you?"

"Gajeel-kun was hurt." She began, turning her head to face him. "Juvia had to protect Gajeel-kun, as he would do the same for Juvia. This mage, he has magic that could hurt Juvia." She closed her eyes, fighting off more tears.

"Gajeel-kun told Juvia to run. She couldn't leave Gajeel-kun behind. The mage attacked Juvia, and there were more than one. Juvia can't remember much else, other than Gajeel-kun carrying her home."

Gray felt his heart sink in his chest. The job Gajeel and Juvia had taken was supposed to be fairly easy. With both of them being very powerful mages, they shouldn't have been injured this much.

"I'll go get Wendy." Gray went to stand, but Juvia's hand grabbing him by the wrist stopped him dead in his tracks.

"No, Gray-sama. Juvia deserves this."

Anger boiled beneath his skin in a way it never had before.

"Juvia failed Gajeel-kun. He was hurt because of Juvia's weaknesses. It's Juvia's fault."

"Shut up, Juvia." He snapped, ignoring the surprised look on Juvia's face. "None of this is your fault, so just shut up."

Juvia began to protest, but Gray didn't allow it. "No!" He almost yelled, jumping up to sit in the edge of the bed beside Juvia. "Don't say it because it's not true."

Juvia looked as if she were about to cry, and suddenly she burst into tears. Her hands reached up to cover her face but Gray's stopped her. His fingers laced with hers and squeezed. He felt her grip tighten significantly, her cries becoming louder.

Slowly, Gray lowered himself onto the mattress beside the water mage. As gently as he could, he pulled Juvia into his arms. She responded instantly, clenching onto the fabric of his shirt tightly and holding herself against him. His hand rubbed her arm while his other held her head against his shoulder.

Gray held Juvia while she cried, whispering to her every few seconds, trying to get a word out of her. She did not respond to anything he said to her. Not a word of it.

It was beginning to worry Gray a whole hell of a lot.

Without thinking, Gray pressed his lips to the top of her head. "You're okay, Juvia. Everything is okay."

He felt a pair of lips press against his collar bone and he felt as if all the blood in his body rushed to his face.


	4. Bloom

**Bloom.**

Of everything that could have happened in Gray's life, this had to be one of the worst.

"Not again." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Together with Erza, Natsu and Lucy, he had come here on a job similar to this. And, true to their nature, the building had been nothing but rubble by the time of their departure.

He'd vowed he'd never come back to this place. He swore on everything he owned, even on his own magic, that he'd never return.

But yet, here he was. Again.

"Excellent!" Rabian exclaimed after the duo had finished their routine. "It was spectacular!"

Gray groaned inwardly while Juvia let a happy squeal escape her. He turned to look at her immediately. Juvia wore a poofy dress that almost swallowed her entirely, the light purple color of it drawing anyone's attention. Her hands were in front of her and she was jumping up and down excitedly.

How any of them had talked him into this, he did not know. How she talked him into it, he did not know.

Gray stood alongside Natsu and Erza, who were portraying fearless warriors (though they were already that, they were in ridiculous costumes for the part) and Gray, who was the prince of some made up kingdom on a journey to save the princess.

Princess Juvia, of course.

"Encore!" The audience behind the curtain screamed.

Somehow, the mages had managed to get through their performance without turning the building into rubble a second time.

"They're a demanding bunch they are!" Rabian clapped happily. "I'll tell them that you all are preparing a second act for them!"

"WHAT?" The group exclaimed, all of them staring helplessly as the theatre director wobbled outside of the curtain. Moments later, the crowd burst into whooping and hollering.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy whined, dropping into the floor.

"We have no other choice but to act." Levy's small voice spoke.

"We didn't plan a second act." Erza said nervously.

"Guess we're gonna have to just make something up, huh?" Natsu stated.

"You all go on in ten!" Rabian ran through, heading back to his place backstage.

Ten minutes. That's how much time they to arrange a second act, including seven people, and perform it perfectly in front of hundreds of fans.

Suddenly Gray remembered something and ran to Juvia's side, taking her hand to gain her attention.

"Do you remember yesterday when we were messing around with our magic?"

Juvia nodded quickly.

"We can do that for the next act!"

Juvia gasped, knowing Gray had a good idea.

"But, Gray-sama, what if Juvia messes it up like she did yesterday?" Juvia tore her eyes away from Gray.

Gray placed his hands on her shoulders, drawing her attention again. "You won't. Trust me." Gray gave her a small smile.

Instantly Juvia returned the smile. "Juvia will do it and make Gray-sama proud."

"That's my girl." Gray turned suddenly, missing the bright shade of red covering not Juvia's cheeks. "Now, everyone come here, I have a plan."

By the time the curtains opened they had the second act planned out. They didn't have time to practice, but they understood what they were to do.

The crowd cheered as the group was revealed. Gray and Juvia stood center stage, hands locked together as they stood side by side. Once the crowd became silent, they let go of each other and Gray used his magic to create the beginning of their next act.

Soon enough, snow began raining down on him and he glanced up, seeing Gajeel holding Levy in the air from the rafters, her magic making snow fall from above. Things were going smoothly for the moment.

Gray turned and made ice appear, huge chunks all around the stage, most of them taller than himself. Quickly he hurled himself over one of them, leaving nothing but the ice creations for the crowd to enjoy.

Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gajeel were ready for their part of the show.

Gray hurried to Juvia's side, taking her hand once again. She smiled widely at him and he couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. Juvia squeezed his hand and suddenly he felt them flying up over the ice and almost into the rafters, where Levy continued to make snow fall on the stage.

Gray looked down to see the other four destroying the ice he'd made, chunks of it flying around the air. It caught the light in just the right way and made the pieces shine. The crowd was so hypnotized by the show going on below that they didn't see Gray and Juvia.

"Showtime." He said, using his magic to freeze the water pillar he and Juvia stood upon. He straightened and turned to Juvia. "It's up to you now, Juv."

She gasped at the nickname, but nodded and began her part.

Slowly, Gray felt the ice begin to shift under him. The duo had been thinking of a way to use their magic combined in a part of the show, and they'd figured it out and been very relieved.

Ice was just frozen water, and Juvia discovered she could move the ice and shape it to whatever she liked.

Slowly their ice pillar was shifting into something wider, bigger. The more Juvia used her magic the more Gray began helping. Moments of their combined magic use and they stood in front of an ice castle, much like the one on their Fantasia Parade float.

The crowd was astounded, cheering wildly for everyone.

The curtains closed and the Fairy Tail members all cheered and congratulated each other.

"That was great, Juvia!" Gray said, smiling at the water mage.

"Thank you, Gray-sama was extraordinary in today's show."

He smiled and had a strange urge hit him.

"Hold out your hand."

Juvia complied, holding out her right hand to him.

Gray magicked a thin chunk of ice into her hand and Juvia looked up expectantly to Gray. Slowly, he placed his hand on the base of the ice, his fingers grazing Juvia's palm. Slowly, he ran his hand up the ice, and after each inch tiny pieces protruded from it. Juvia watched, completely mesmerized at what Gray was doing.

As Gray neared the top, he brought his other hand up, cupping the air beside the ice with both hands. He moved his hands until his palms faced each other, and after a moment, pulled away.

Juvia gasped. Growing from her hand was a flower made entirely of ice. She had watched it bloom, watched as Gray made it bloom before her eyes.

"It's beautiful." Juvia gaped, tearing her eyes away to look at Gray.

Feeling as if he wasn't in control of his own body, he leaned forward, his lips beside Juvia's ear. "You were amazing today, Juvia." Gray pulled backs. Few inches and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Juvia's cheek.

He pulled away fully and turned, leaving Juvia to stand with an ice flower in her hand and a face flushed a bright red.

Okay, so maybe today _wasn't_ the worst.


	5. Demons

**Demons.**

 _((Proceed with caution.))_

Juvia ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was already breathing heavily due to the injury she sustained, but she kept running, fighting through the pain lacing in her body. The water mage was very confused and afraid, not knowing why this was happening, if there was good reason behind it or not.

Juvia chanced a glance over her shoulder and nearly screamed. She nearly dropped at the first sight of him, but seeing him just trailing behind her made her want to cry.

What happened to him?

While glancing backwards, Juvia failed to pay attention to what was going on in front of her and ran right into a bench, causing her to fall ungracefully in a heap on the ground. She cried out and caught herself before her head connected with the cement and attempted to push herself back to her feet. She didn't have time to lay on the ground. No, not at a time like this.

Just as Juvia tried to jump back to her feet, a pair of hands shoved her roughly to the ground and she instinctively rolled onto her back, arms raised to defend herself. She met the eyes of her attack and flinched.

Pinning her body to the ground was Gray. His hair was spiked up, his skin paler than she could ever recall seeing it. His eyes were now a striking blue color, one that was so uncommon yet made Juvia feel terrified as he stared down at her. His lips were upturned in a sinister smile, finally glad he caught his target.

"Gray-sama, stop this." Juvia cried, desperately trying to reach her beloved.

"Stop what, Juvia?" Gray cocked his head to the side, as if confused. All the while, that smile still plastered on her face made him all the more intimidating.

"This is not you, Gray-sama." Tears escaped Juvia's eyes as she pleaded with him.

"Oh, Juvia, don't you know anything?" He pushed his face closer to her own and she turned her head, shivering below him as his warm breath floated around her. "This is me. This is who I've always been."

"No, Gray-sama please." Juvia let a sob escape her as Gray reached behind him and produced a small dagger.

Suddenly he grabbed one of Juvia's arms and slammed it into the ground, moments later, pain shot up Juvia's arm and she screamed. She felt the warm blood pouring from the wound and she opened her eyes, finding Gray's electrifying blue ones staring back at her.

"I have been waiting to do this for so long." Gray took the dagger in both hands and held it above his head.

"Gray-sama, no!" Juvia cried.

Gray sprang upright in his bed, a strangled scream escaping him. His hands were fisted in the comforter and he tried to calm himself down. It all felt so real. He could feel all the things his dream self was feeling. What he was doing.

He could feel how afraid Juvia was. Though it was a dream, he could see her fear in her eyes.

"Gray-sama, are you okay?" Juvia's voice filled the room and she reached out to touch him but he flinched away.

"Stay back, Juvia." Gray choked out, pressing his back against the headboard.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is worried." Juvia scooted closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!" He grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled, not looking up at Juvia.

"Let Juvia help, Gray-sama."

"No." His voice was mangled, and a few minutes passed before Juvia heard the soft sob come from Gray.

"Gray-sama." Juvia crawled in front of Gray and placed her hands on his wrists, gently tugging them away from his hair. "Juvia can't help if you don't talk to her."

Slowly Gray looked up at Juvia, tears spilling over down his cheeks. Juvia took one look in his eyes, and it was as if she knew everything.

Juvia pulled Gray into her arms, letting him hold onto her once again and let him cry. She lay with him and stroked his cheek, letting him empty out his system.

"Gray-sama never has to fight his demons alone."


	6. Dancing

**Dancing.**

Juvia couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun.

Who would've known that Gajeel would actually form a band? And that they'd actually be good. The girls of Fairy Tail were all up in front of the stage dancing with each other. It was one of the only times Makarov would allow such a thing, especially since they'd been successful on a big job that most of the guild had taken.

"Time to slow things down a bit." Gajeel's unusually smooth voice said through the microphone.

A soft melody began playing throughout the guild and people began pairing up. Mirajane took Levy and danced with her since Gajeel was occupied playing up on the stage, Natsu and Lucy lingered in the back of the room dancing secretly, leaving Juvia to stand in the middle of the room by herself.

A light tap on her shoulder caused her to spin around, finding Gray standing in front of her, a small smirk on his face and a red tint to his cheeks. He offered Juvia a hand, raising an eyebrow at her. "May I?"

Juvia's heart began racing, her own face flushed as she placed her hand in his, letting him pull her against his body. Juvia felt heat spread through her chest. She moved to wrap both arms around his neck, but he took hold of her wrist, sliding his hand up hers until their fingers laced together, his other hand resting on her waist.

Juvia blushed even further, her hand shaking slightly on Gray's shoulder. Gray led them around the room slowly and almost expertly.

"Did someone teach Gray-sama how to dance?"

"Ur thought it was pertinent that Lyon and I both knew how to dance properly." He gave a small smile, making yet another warmth spread through Juvia's chest.

The two spun about, having mindless conversation about the outrageous things that they'd seen that night.

"Did you see when that girl jumped on stage and tried to make out with Gajeel?" Gray laughed. "Elfman had to drag the poor girl away."

"Juvia didn't see that part." She admitted, holding back laughter of her own.

"How could you miss it?" Gray gaped. "It was louder than the music!"

"Juvia was too busy laughing at Levy-san's reaction and Lucy-san's comment." The water mage laughed, her head resting on Gray's shoulder.

"Excuse me." A soft voice came from Juvia's right and she looked up, staring into the dark eyes of Lyon. Juvia gasped, Gray's hand tightening around her own. "Juvia, my love, may I steal you for a dance?"

Juvia was so utterly stunned that she missed the growl that escaped from Gray. "J-Juvia is-um-" Damn this stuttering! She wanted to say that no, he could not steal her, because she was busy dancing with her Gray-sama.

Lyon reached for her hand, but Gray quickly pulled their joined hands away. "Back away, Lyon."

Lyon glared at Gray, preparing to say something to his elder, but Juvia cut him off.

"Juvia wishes to dance with Gray-sama."

Shock was prominent in Lyon's expression, his hand falling limply to his side.

Gray smiled, squeezing Juvia tighter against him. She giggled, and Gray pressed his lips to her temple.

When it came down to it, no one could compare to her Gray-sama.


	7. Light

**Light.**

Juvia lay on the ground looking up at the sky. She had always thought the night sky was prettier than the morning sky, though the darkness was a bit intimidating at times.

The dark reminded her of times before she could see the light. Before she could enjoy the stars the way she could now.

Juvia would never forget the first day she saw the sky without the rain. The cold, bitter rain that always followed her. It was relentless, never leaving her alone, not even for a second. It was always there, always lurking.

The day she first saw the rainless sky was one of the happiest days in her life. She may even consider it her favorite. Though she had been defeated by her challenger during the attack on Fairy Tail, she couldn't help but feel happy.

Gray had defeated her and she had to stare up at the sky, the first time her eyes had seen the sky without the coldness and fullness the rain brought. Just the sight was enough to bring her to tears. Even then, it lead her to seeing that there were better things than Phantom Lord.

This sky was one of them.

Juvia was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar grunt. She looked up to find Gray plopping down in the grass beside her. He looked up into the starry sky and sighed.

Juvia looked over at Gray, taking in his features. The bags under his eyes had faded, leaving his skin as flawless as Juvia could remember it. A smile lit up her face as the wind began blowing, Gray's dark hair waving with the breeze.

She'd lost track of how long she's been out here, just watching the sky. She found comfort in its beauty, and often found herself staring at it.

Just as the sun began to peek over mountains, Juvia felt fingers lace with hers and give a light squeeze. Juvia turned towards Gray again, finding the ice mage staring back at her, a faint smile on his lips.

Throughout everything since Phantom Lord, Gray was Juvia's light.


	8. Sweet

**Sweet.**

 _((Based off a personal headcanon of mine I couldn't avoid any longer.))_

Of all the things Gray had been called in his life, he found that Gray-sama was his favorite. Inwardly his heart flipped when Juvia said his name. He couldn't deny that he didn't like the name, so he just kept his mouth shut.

As much as he liked the nickname, he couldn't give the resident flame brain any more ammunition against him.

Gray finally made it to his apartment, the one he and Juvia had been sharing for the last few weeks. He liked the idea of having someone to come home to. He could remember when he was young, how his father always come home from work and simply pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her.

Young Gray had always thought it was gross, but Gray now could see the sentiment in it.

He closed the door silently, as it was early in the morning when he'd returned. The lights were off and Gray knew where to find Juvia. The ice mage tip toed his way down the hall, stopping in the doorframe of Juvia's room.

While they had lived together, Gray and Juvia decided to have separate rooms and sleeping them when the other was out on a job, but when they were home together, they often found themselves cuddled up together in the same bed.

Gray cocked his head to the side in confusion, finding Juvia's bed perfectly made and devoid of the water mage in question. Maybe she took a job and left him a note somewhere?

Certainly that was the case.

Gray turned back and went to his room, tugging his shirt over his head and disposing of it in some dark corner of the room. Once his eyes focused on the dark room, he noticed something... Odd.

Odd, as in, a person in his bed.

He carefully stalked closer, finding a tangle of blue hair draped across his pillow. Warmth blossomed through Gray's chest and he fought the smile tugging at his lips. As gently as possible, Gray crawled under the blankets and wrapped his arms around the blunette, nuzzling his face into her hair.

She shifted slightly in his arms, turning her head to face the ceiling.

Feeling completely exhausted and fighting sleep, Gray peppered kisses onto Juvia's temple and cheek, nudging her neck with his nose.

"Goodnight, my little raindrop."


	9. Gone Forever

Author's notes – the next few are gonna be prompts written for Fairy Tail Fluff and Angst week. For the most part, you can tell by the title if it's fluff or angst. Leave reviews and let me know how I did!

 **Gone Forever.**

Adrenaline surged through Gajeel's body, making him become even more vicious with his attacks. He never thought he'd see the day where Jose would come back into his life, and he never thought that Jose would pull a stunt like this.

Said stunt involving two things; the first, Levy's apartment torn all to shreds. The second, a note, saying "I'll finish what you couldn't do."

He never expected that Jose sent spies to watch him and Juvia both. That they took notes; who they went with jobs in the most, who they had "personal" interests in.

Jose had Levy.

And Gajeel would do whatever it took to get her back.

Fairy Tail travelled to the location of Jose, fighting their way through the new dark guild to try and find Levy. Gajeel knew that Jose would have her, and Gajeel just hoped he could get there in time to save her.

She _had_ to be alive. She _had_ to be.

Finally the dragon slayer made it to the one place that emitted Levy's scent the strongest. He sprinted down the hall, slamming into the large wooden doors and not even flinching when the hinges snapped.

In all his life, he only felt like this at the death of his mother.

And now, that pain was ten times stronger.

He ran forward, dropping to his knees at Levy's lifeless side. His rough hands cupped her face and shook gently. She made no motion at all.

With a shaky hand, Gajeel lowered his hand to her pulse point, desperately hoping to find something.

He didn't.

Shrimp. _His_ shrimp. Levy. She was badly beaten, numerous bruises and long cuts criss crossing all over her body. Even her face, the beautiful woman he'd loved, was bloody and bruised. His beautiful, intelligent Levy. Dead.

"No." He whispered, all the adrenaline in his body vanishing, leaving him with nothing but pain and heartbreak.

His head rested on her chest, his hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white. He hadn't heard anyone else enter the room, but they all stopped dead in their tracks.

Gajeel screamed.

He let out a heart shattering scream, the sound foreign to everyone, even himself.

His Levy, gone forever.


	10. Come On

**Come on.**

 _Gajevy._

"Come on ya big lug!" Levy tugged sharply on Gajeel's hand, nearly making him tumble into her.

"Damn, Shrimp in coming." He grumbled, letting the small blunette tug him behind her like a rag doll.

If anyone else tried to drag him anywhere, an iron arm would've greeted them.

But this was his shrimp, and he would let her do anything.

"There!" Levy stopped abruptly, letting go of Gajeel's hand to grab the metal railing in front of them. Gajeel peeled his eyes away from the shrimp and looked up.

They'd decided to go on a job without the remainder of their team. Technically, Jet and Droy were going to go off on their own, and while Levy would miss them, she was glad to be Gajeel's partner.

The first "job" they decided to go on solo; a camping trip. Or, when asked about it, rumors of a demon that only comes out at night.

It was Levy's idea.

She picked the camping spot, she arranged the camp site, she chose what they did each day.

Day three of their camping trip; watching the sun rise.

Oranges and pinks filled the sky as the sun began to peek at them over the mountains. The darkness of the sky was quickly washed away with the bright colors and the rising sun.

Gajeel had to admit, it was a nice view.

But not as nice as the look Levy wore when she watched the sun. He face lit up in ways Gajeel had never seen before, making him fall even more in love with the shrimp.

If that was even possible.

Gajeel moved behind Levy, ducking down to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, pressing a quick kiss to her temple before resting his chin on her cheek. Gajeel almost purred when he felt her head lean against his and her tiny fingers lace around his own.

Yeah, it was a pretty nice view.


	11. Incinerate

Fire was a dangerous thing. He knew that.

"Destruction."

He was strong, incredibly strong, and there was no doubting that. Easily one of the strongest mages to ever walk the streets.

"Destruction is what you'll become."

He had a strong and kind heart, one not many have. The kind that was always generous, righteous, always there to help someone in need. The kind that was protective of friends and family, willing to go to extreme lengths to keep them safe and well.

"Destruction is all you've ever been."

His head was always in the right place, though he was impulsive, a trait that would surely get him or another seriously injured one day.

"You are destruction, Natsu."

He vowed from day one to always protect his friends that had grown into his family. The people who hadn't abandoned him, but stayed with him when he needed it most. He would always protect them, no matter the cost.

"And you are the one to end them."

His friends. The promise he made. Both, went up in flames.

"Rise, Dragneel. Rise and destroy."

His eyes shot open, the black replaced with a deep crimson color. Seeing his reflection in the water was a shock, but moments later he found that his new appearance seemed... Right.


	12. How Could I?

It was heartbreaking to see him laying in the bed like that. Juvia had come here everyday since she learned he'd gotten the disease, and visited even more often when she learned that he didn't have much fight left before the illness took him away from this world.

Gray was too young, too gentle, and too good to suffer in such a terrible, torturous way.

She loved him entirely too much to lose him.  
Juvia remembered the day she admitted that she loved him. She sat on the edge of his bed, held his freezing hand in both of hers, brought he blue gaze up to meet those gray eyes, eyes that were slowly losing their color. And she said it.  
"I love you, Gray-sama."

Just like that. No peck on the cheeks, the forehead, the lips. Just a simple statement that had such a deeper meaning, one Juvia had hoped would be reciprocated.

It wasn't.

Juvia remembers the way his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he froze for a moment. Then, he acted.

His hand was removed from hers, he tore his eyes away from her and he said, "I don't love you."

Juvia had fought back the tears as she scrambled to her feet, rushing through the door and leaving the hospital so quickly that she didn't stick around to see the tears and heart shattering sobs that wracked Gray's own body.  
She didn't visit him the next day. Or the day after. In fact, she didn't return until the following week, when she received a call from Erza, the woman who was practically his sister, stating that Gray was asking for her.

That's what brought Juvia back to the hospital, why she now sat in a chair against the wall while she waited for Gray to talk.

"You never came back." His voice was shaky, like when he was struggling his hardest to live.

"Juvia didn't think you'd want her around."

"Of course I want you around." He turned to face her, patting the side of the bed, indicating he wanted her to sit there. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shook her head. "Because you don't love Juvia."

Gray fell silent for a moment. "Sit with me please?" It wasn't a command, it was more of a question.  
She shook her head once more. "What did you what Juvia for?"

"I wanted to see you." He pushed himself upright in the bed with shaky arms, tossing the wool blanket off his work body. "I missed you, raindrop." He swung one leg over the edge of his bed and Juvia jumped to her feet instantly.

"What is Gray-sama doing?"

"I've missed that." He sighed, catching her worried stare. "I want you to sit with me, so since you won't come to me, I'll come to you."

With that, Gray tried to stand but Juvia could see the shaking in his limbs and rushed forward, pushing him back onto the bed. He chuckled as she picked up his legs and put them back on the bed, covering him back up with the blanket before perching on the edge, as far away from Gray as she could get.

"How have you been, Juvia?" Gray asked, reaching for her hand.

"Juvia has been okay." She let him take her hand and he held her wrist lightly with one hand while his other hand played with her fingers absentmindedly.

They feel into an uncomfortable silence and Juvia sighed, pulling her hand away.  
"You still love me, don't you, Juvia?"

She looked up to find his eyes looking a little glassy and his expression unreadable.

"Juvia will always love Gray-sama." She said and rose to her feet, giving him one last parting glance. "She wishes those feeling were mutual." Juvia sniffled and turned for the door, however, Gray made the mistake of letting her leave last time.

He'd be a damned fool to make the same mistake twice.

"I love you Juvia." He called out, causing her to freeze in the doorframe. "I love you, so much, Juvia, can't you see that?" He let tears fall down his cheeks and he wanted nothing more than for Juvia to turn around and come back to his side.

She slowly turned around, meeting his teary gaze. "Gray-sama." She had tears of her own forming in her eyes.

"I do, Juvia. I love you more than anything."

"Then why did Gray-sama lie to Juvia?"

"I wanted to protect you." He started, his voice seeming to draw Juvia back to his bedside. "I knew that you loved me, Juv. But how could I do that to you?"

"Gray-sama-" Tears fell faster and she sat on the bed, reaching for his hand.  
He met hers halfway and squeezed with all his strength-which was barely enough to even register there was pressure on her hand.

"How could I tell you that I love you, how could I give you hope of being with me, how could I give you the world when I didn't know if I would live to see the next day?" He was nearly crying now, unable to say another word for fear of breaking down.

"Any amount of time with Gray-sama would be worth it for Juvia." She replied, her voice wavering.

Gray scooted over in the bed and gestured for Juvia to lay with him. She complied instantly, Gray wrapping his arms around her waist as she brought her hands up to hold his face.

Slowly, Gray leaned forward until his lips met Juvia's in a slow, gentle passionate kiss. His fingers dug into her but she didn't mind. She was kissing Gray, her Gray-sama, and nothing felt as good as that did.

He pulled away and tucked her head under his chin, one hand coming up to stroke the azure locks of the girl he loved.

"I love you, raindrop."

He never hoped he'd live more than he had in that moment.


	13. Rain

Juvia lost track of the days now. She'd stopped counting after two weeks. He'd promised he'd be back by then. He kissed her on the cheek and promised to be home in no more than two weeks.

So, she sat on the bench on the sidewalk in front of their apartment and she waited. She waited for her Gray-sama to come home.  
No one could get her to move. Not Mirajane, not Levy, not Wendy, not even Gajeel could get her to move. He'd had to carry her inside one day and has to have the assistance of Levy to get her to eat.

Today she sat on the bench, and for the first time in days, it rained. It started off as a light drizzle, but soon it was a full on downpour. Juvia wondered where Gray was.  
Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray had taken a job that was estimated to be two weeks long, even if anything was to go wrong. What if something had gone wrong, terribly wrong? What if Gray had been injured? Or worse?

'What if Gray-sama wasn't coming home?'  
A small sob escaped Juvia at the thought.

"Juvia?" A familiar voice called out to her and she whipped her head in the direction, a gasp escaping her.

"Gray-sama?"

There, in all his glory, was Gray. He wore dark pants and the white coat she'd seen on him countless times, his hair beginning to glue to his forehead due to the rain.  
Juvia jumped to her feet and ran to him. Gray dropped his bag in time to catch a leaping Juvia. She buried her face in his neck and held onto him tightly. His arms were around her, one hold her around the waist while the other hand was tangled in her hair, holding her firmly.

"Juvia was so worried about Gray-sama."

"It took a couple days longer than I'd thought." Gray's lips pressed against Juvia's hair repeatedly.

"Juvia missed Gray-sama."  
"I missed my raindrop." Juvia could feel the smile on his lips. "Come on, let's get out of this rain."

Juvia pulled away from Gray and he bent down, picking up his bag, and with his free hand, took Juvia's and squeezed.

Upon entering the house, Juvia threw her arms around Gray once again, placing a kiss on his cheek and nuzzling into his neck. "Don't leave Juvia alone for so long next time."

"Never again." He promised, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

And he would always keep his promises to Juvia.


	14. Don't Listen to Them

**"Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them." Gruvia.**

 _((Oh the different options for this one...))_

Juvia's entire body ached even though she wasn't moving. Her head throbbed and she could feel something streaming down her temple. Was it sweat, or water? Juvia was aware that her arms were held above her head... Shackles, maybe? And she couldn't open her eyes, leaving her in darkness as she took in the noises.

She could vaguely hear voices and echoes, voices that she couldn't recognize. Slowly, she moved her arm and felt a rough texture beneath it, like rock.

Where the hell was she? And how did she get here?

Suddenly, Juvia heard something being repeated, something familiar...

Was it her name?

"Juvia?" It was a loud whisper, coming from the other side of the room. Who was saying her name? Why did that voice sound so familiar?

She forced her eye open, finding a figure leaning against the wall across from her. She opened her other eye and took in the person in front of her.

He had been beaten, clearly very badly. Black and purple covered his bare torso and arms, which were also in shackles. His black hair covered his eyes for the most part but she could tell he was looking at her.

What was this strange feeling in her chest at the way he looked at her? Why did she feel attracted to him?

"Juvia, are you okay?"

Her head cocked to the side. Why did he seem so familiar... "I-I guess."

She could've sworn she saw his eyes widen slightly. "Don't worry, Juvia. Erza, Natsu and Lucy weren't far behind us. They'll get us out of here in a few minutes. Just hang tight, okay?"

"O-okay." Who Natsu, Erza and Lucy were, she did not know. Hell, she didn't even know who he was. But, if it meant she would be getting out of these shackles anytime soon, she would be happy.

The sound of metal connecting with rock startled Juvia enough to scream, her legs curling up to her chest.

A man stood before her wearing a strange purple suit and a ridiculous hat, his reddish black hair reaching just below his shoulders. He smiled at Juvia.

"Hello, Juvia, darling, long time no see."

"W-who are you? And how do I know you?"

"Juvia." The man in shackles gasped.

"My name is Jose. You work for me, darling. You went missing long ago." Jose strode forward, fumbling with the shackles around her wrists. Moments later the shackles released her and her arms smacked the ground on either side of her. "That asshole and his friends took you away from me."

"Juvia, don't listen to him!" The man was jerking on his shackles as if he could break them.

"I-I know him?"

Both men gasped.

"You feel a sense of attraction to this man. Don't you, Juvia?" She hesitated, but Juvia nodded her head slowly. "He broke your heart, Juvia."

"No, Juvia listen to me!"

"He broke your heart and he laughed about it. He told his friends about it and they laughed at you. They told you that you were pathetic. That no one could ever love you."

"Juvia, don't listen to him!" The man fought against the shackles even harder, drawing Juvia's attention. "Look at me, Juvia. You know me. You love me."

"But you don't love her, Gray."

"G-Gray?" Why did that name sound so familiar to her?

"He said he didn't know how anyone could ever love you."

She tore her eyes away from Jose and looked at Gray. "Is that true, Gray-sama?" She gasped. Why did she add -sama to his name?

"He's lying, Juvia. You joined our guild. Look on your left thigh." She moved her leg and the slit in her dressed revealed a marking. The mark of a guild. "You're one of us, Juvia. You're a part of Fairy Tail."

She paused. "Fairy Tail." Juvia tested out the name and memories came rushing back to her. A tiny old man allowing her to join. A girl with short white hair smiling and waving. A girl with long blond hair and a guy with pink spiky hair sitting at a table. A guy with piercing red eyes, long black hair and a smirk on his face.

Friends, she recognized. Friends from Fairy Tail.

Just when she was about to call Jose out, the wall behind her shattered and everything went black.

When she came to, Juvia felt fingers in her hair and a hand on her right hip. She was swaying back and forth, as if someone were rocking her.

"G-Gray-sama." She choked out, her voice broken.

"I'm right here, Juv." His fingers tightened in her hair. "It's okay."

She cracked her eyes opened and looked up, seeing Gray looking down at her. He smiled when her eyes met his. "Is-is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That Gray-sama doesn't think anyone could love Juvia?"

Gray leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. "A lot of people love you, Juvia."

"Does Gray-sama?"

"Yes. And Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Don't listen to them. Don't you ever listen to them, okay? I love you, Raindrop."


	15. Bright Lights

_(Based off a prompt by otpprompts on Tumblr.)_

 _((Here's to making more people hate me with angst.))_ **Gruvia.**

 **Bright Lights**

Gray was feeling an immense amount of pain. He tried to recall what brought him to this situation, but he couldn't. He couldn't remember much, if he were to be honest. All he could remember was driving like a madman, desperately trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of the girl with the azure hair slumped over in the passenger seat.

Juvia.

What had happened to her? He couldn't remember how she'd ended up in his car or why he was weaving through traffic going twenty miles over the limit. All he knew was something had happened to her and she needed help.

The next thing he remembered, two lights were quickly closing in on them and then he was registering the pain coursing through his body. Everything was dark, but he could feel and hear everything.

"He's unresponsive!"

"It's a miracle he's even alive. That car is nothing but scrap metal now."

Ur was going to kill him. Especially since he stole her baby to take a bleeding Juvia to the hospital and ended up wrecking the damn thing.

"It seems she attained injuries before hand. I don't think she'll make it out of this one."

 _Juvia!_ Gray wanted to call out to her, to tell her to come back, that she was strong and she could survive anything, but he couldn't find his voice nor could he move.

"Sir, if you can hear me, I need to know your name."

Gray shouted his name, but nothing came out. Why couldn't he speak?

"The ambulance is here!"

"Get him in, he's more likely to survive than she is."

 _What? No! No, take her! Please just save her!_

Moments later Gray could hear a faint beeping, then in the same instant, a steady _beeeeeeeeeep._

"He's crashing!"

And then, silence.

Everything was numb. Gray couldn't feel anything, but he could hear something. It reminded him of the beach. It sounded like waves crashing on the shore, and he could swear he could smell the saltwater.

Finally, Gray opened his eyes. He was utterly stunned to find himself standing on a white sandy beach, the sky as blue as blue could be, not a cloud in sight, the sun bright and beating down on him.

What the hell? Was he dreaming?

Just down the beach, a familiar figure caught his eye. Her blue locks waved as a light breeze swept around her, her pale skin seeming to be even paler in comparison to the simple white dress she wore. She faced away from him, looking towards the mountains that surrounded them.

"Juvia?" He called out, glad his voice was actually audible this time.

Juvia turned, and once her eyes landed on Gray, she smiled brightly. "Gray-sama!"

And with that, Gray ran to her. She ran at him as well, more than happy to see him. Their bodies collided, Juvia's arms locking around Gray's neck and burying her face in his chest. His arms wound around her tightly, one hand cradling her head into his chest.

"I'm so glad to see you." Gray murmured into Juvia's hair.

"Gray-sama," Juvia pulled away, keeping her hands on his shoulders, "do you know where we are?"

Gray shook his head.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly?" When she nodded, Gray sighed. "Getting pushed into the ambulance."

Juvia nodded, moving her hands up to tangle in his dark hair.

"What about you?"

"Gray-sama carrying Juvia to his car."

"So are we-"

"Yes." Juvia said, locking eyes with Gray.

"When did you... You know."

"Once you started driving." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Juvia was already gone, Gray-sama. Nothing could've saved me."

Gray only pulled Juvia flush against him, nuzzling into her neck.

"At least we're together, Gray-sama." Juvia whispered.

Suddenly Gray felt a sharp pain in his back and chest. His breath hitched and he dropped to his knees, unintentionally bringing Juvia down with him.

"Gray-sama? What's happening?"

Pressure was building up in his head and he clutched it, pressing his forehead into Juvia's shoulder.

"Juvia." He gasped, his fingers digging into her arms.

All the air in Gray decided to evacuate in that moment. He gasped for air, clutching his throat as he fell backwards onto the sand.

 _Gray!_

What the hell was happening? He was already dead, what was going on now?

 _Gray!_

He was with Juvia. After watching her die in Ur's car, he finally saw her again. And he was holding her, running his fingers her soft strands of blue that he's always loved. And now, what was happening?

He launched upright, air finally filling his lungs and allowing him to breathe. He took in his surroundings rather quickly. White walls, blue curtains, bright lights.

And Erza.

"Gray!" The red head pulled her best friends into a tight hug, her hand cradling the back of his head. "Oh, God you had us scared."

Tears welled up in Gray's eyes and spilled over. "Where's Juvia?"

Erza pulled away to look in his eyes, and the expression she stared back at him with told him enough.

Juvia wasn't coming back.

Rain poured throughout the town, but t didn't bother him, at least, not anymore. Gray stood before the gravestone, his head bowed.

"It's not the same without you here, Raindrop." He sniffled, trying to fight back his sobs. "I wish I could've stayed with you."

Gray fell to his knees, gripping the sides on the marble with both hands and leaned his forehead on the gravestone, giving in to the sobs as they wracked his body.

 _Gray-sama, you're breaking Juvia's heart._ She placed her hand on his head, stroking the hair that now was plastered to the back of his head.

Natsu and Erza walked up to Gray's side, dropping down on either side of him. Erza embraced her friend while Natsu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 _You have Erza-san and Natsu-san to look after you now. Don't shut them out, Gray-sama. Juvia always loves you._


	16. Empty and Hollow

Empty and Hollow

Juvia lost track of the days she'd sat by the window and wait for Gray to come back to their home. Her heart swelled upon realizing she'd called this place home. Fairy Tail was her home, and was Gray's home for countless years.

But Fairy Tail was disbanded. And here, in this house, training and eating with Gray, she felt at home.

And just as quickly as it became a second home, Gray was gone and she was alone. Without a home.

Rooted to the seat by the window out looking the path, Juvia sat and waited for Gray's familiar shape to walk up and enter the home. To smile at her, and sit at the table with her and eat. To go out back and strip down and train with Gray.

Days went by in a blur, the week's were longer, and a month had dragged on with still no sign of Gray.

No sign of her home returning.

Juvia sighed. _This house doesn't feel like a home anymore. It feels... empty. And hollow. Like Juvia._

Lightning lit up the sky, thunder roared across the land. The rain began to pour.

And just like that, Juvia's heart broke.


	17. Please Put Me Down

**Gajevy.**

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Not believin' ya for a second, Shrimp."

Levy let out a frustrated sigh and slumped further against Gajeel.

"Gajeel, please put me down. I'm sure it's just a sprained ankle."

Clumsiness reared its ugly head on this mission, leaving Levy to fall down a hill and her ankle suffered the brunt of the fall.

Ever since then, she'd been thrown over the iron dragon slayer's shoulder and carried the rest of the way down the mountain. And from the looks of it, he wasn't planning on depositing her back on solid ground anytime soon.

"Does it hurt to walk on?"

"It's manageable, so just-"

Gajeel gave the back of her leg a gentle smack. "If it hurts ya ain't walkin' on it."

Levy pounded her tiny fists against his back. "Stupid Gajeel! Put me down, I'm-"

A loud shriek escaped Levy as she was lowered from Gajeel's shoulder, only to have her body being pressed flush against his by Gajeel's strong arms. His red eyes shone with something fierce, some emotion that the script mage couldn't place.

Gajeel inched his face closer to her own, making sure they were looking into each other's eyes. "Yer hurt. Let me take care of ya Shrimp."

Levy turned a bright shade of red nodded quickly, burying her face into the hollow of his neck to hide her embarrassment.

"Gihi," Gajeel laughed before pulling her away and placing her gently on the ground. Levy looked up with confused eyes, only have them widen in shock when Gajeel turned his back to her and got down on one knee.

He was going to give her a piggy back ride.

Levy hooked her arms around his neck and felt his arms grab her by the thighs before effortlessly climbing to his feet. She jostled a little when he shifted her higher on his back and turned to look at her. "Everything good back there?"

"Yes." Gajeel began walking, remembering Levy said the town they were needed in was just a few more miles away.

"Gajeel?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Levy said before pressing her forehead into the back of his head.

"No problem, Shrimp."

When Levy was hurt, Gajeel would never mind to carry her weight.


	18. Second Chance

_Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I've written anything and I hate it, but I've been in a pretty deep writer's block and this is a thing I'd written forever ago and failed to upload it, so here you go! I'm pretty occupied with college but I'm trying to find a time to write, and trying to find a way out o fmy writing block. Bear with me, please!_

 **Happy Birthday Hannah! I try to write something for tumblr friends when they have birthdays, so here's this (it's crap and I'm sorry I couldn't write anything better for you)! It's crossover time! I hope you have a wonderful day!**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

When they first met, they were on the same playing field, just not the same side.

He was a Shadowhunter, one of the best of his era, fighting alongside four others who were considered to be the best. She was a warlock, a very powerful, very sad warlock who belonged to a group who appeared without a warning and left nothing but violence and destruction in their wake.

Gray Fullbuster belonged to the Magnolia Institute, who's duty was to protect the mundanes and other Downworlders from those who wished to kill. He, along with his childhood friends, swiftly became the best the world has ever seen. How could they not?

The Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, who had a love of fire and a fierce need to protect his nakama, whatever the cost. He could be vicious to those who were trying to hurt their nakama.

Titania, Erza Scarlet, the girl who could seemingly pull weapons from thin air and wield them better than anyone he's ever met. It was like she'd been made and perfectly crafted for that specific reason.

They had a new member, a girl by the name of Lucy Heartfilia. She was new to the team and while she wasn't as strong and talented as they were, she brought an air around that the others found oddly comforting.

Juvia Lockser swore her allegiance to Phantom Lord, a lethal group of six warlocks who only wanted to slaughter and rule. And while there were six in the group, she was only friends with one of the group. Sure, she was friends with all of them, but none as close knit as she was with the Iron Dragon, as he was known as.

Gajeel Redfox joined the group around the same time as Juvia had. They went to training together, developed a trust for each other, and soon that trust blossomed into close friendship and the duo made a nearly unstoppable force.

Phantom Lord took the dangerous paths-doing the dirty work without batting an eye and moving on to the next. They were the kind of people you didn't want to run into in an abandoned alleyway, especially not the team of the Iron Dragon and the Rain Woman.

Had it not been for a man coming to Jose, their leader, with a briefcase filled to the brim with cash, the paths of Phantom Lord and Magnolia Institute's best team would've never crossed.

Gray, Natsu and Erza snapped into action when Lucy was kidnapped by Phantom Lord. The Iron Dragon came to their Institute, and he alone had enough destructive power to decimate the home they'd all shared since they were young. He was powerful, more powerful than the four Shadowhunters who were home that day.

The Iron Dragon was just a distraction, though. A young woman with azure colored hair snatched a beaten and battered Lucy with her tremendous magic and together, the two of them left, leaving the other three occupants of the Institute beaten and broken.

Upon the return of the Head of the Institute, Makarov, the three gathered themselves and strapped weapon after weapon to their bodies, and they were off.

"You three look for Lucy, let us take care of the rest of them. And leave the leader to me." The trio would have protested involving Makarov and the rest of the Institute, but the look on the old man's face alone was enough to make the others shrink, but the tone of his voice made them all shiver. Makarov was downright terrifying when a member of his family was in danger.

But then again, so were the rest of them.

The plan for the three of them to find Lucy fell through, as they were all split up in the beginning. As it turned out, Makarov and the rest of the Institute was actually needed. The six warlocks were more like the leader and his five soldiers, and then there were more warlocks in one area than any of them had seen in their entire lives.

Gray found himself on the roof before a young woman with bright azure hair, definitely her warlock Mark. She looked fragile and sad, yet fierce. At the same time, she had an air of strength that wrapped around her and blue magic crackled around her.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"That makes two of us." Her voice was soft, with a hint of coldness in it. "But orders are orders."

Gray had pulled a seraph blade from his belt and held it in front of him. "You took one of my nakama. You hurt my closest friends."

"Enough talk." Juvia had snapped at him, her magic seeming to increase tenfold. Rain began showering down on them.

Gray then rushed her, but Juvia held her ground. The fight between the two was equal on both sides; Gray slicing her a few good times and she landed a few powerful hits on him. Both stood breathless, until finally Gray rushed forward once more, seraph blade alight with the name of the angel Raziel.

Instead of using the blade, however, Gray slammed the hilt into Juvia, sending her flying backwards. She grappled at the shingles trying to keep herself from going any farther, but found no purchase. The Rain Woman went sailing right off the edge of the roof.

Something inside of Gray lurched, and next he knew he was sprinting to the edge to save her. She'd managed to grab hold of the edge, her body too beaten and weak to produce more magic to save herself. Her arms were shaking and her grasp was slipping. Gray wasn't going to make it in time.

Gray dove, willing himself to make it there in time to save her. His chest slammed into the roof just as Juvia's fingers slipped, and his hand latched on her wrist tightly, painfully.

He held her there for a second, before pushing himself to his knees and reached down his other hand and pulled the woman back on the roof.

"Why did you save Juvia?" She asked from her position next to him, laying on her back staring up at the sky. The rain had finally stopped, and the sun was beginning to peek out of the clouds.

"You deserve a second chance. Choose the right thing this time." That was what he has told her. She had stared at the sun and cried.

She did deserve a second chance. She told him in the beginning that she didn't want to hurt him, that orders were orders, and she had to follow. He could tell she wasn't giving her all against him, that he was holding back. So was he.

Days past and he didn't see Juvia around, and he knew he couldn't ask about her. He'd let her slip away while Makarov and Natsu dealt with the other members of Phantom Lord, claiming that he wasn't sure what happened to her.

Now, the city of Magnolia was under attack, and the newly built Magnolia Institute was surrounded by more Downworlders than they'd ever seen in one place.

Gray had been surrounded, fighting off vampires and warlocks, blood pouring from a wound on his abdomen. After killing all the Downworlders attacking him, he collapsed against a wall of the Institute, grasping in his pockets for his stele.

He heard a noise and looked up, his hand moving from his stele to a seraph blade. When it lit up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Here Gray was, wounded and on the ground, outside the Institute, and Juvia knelt before him, looking like an entirely different person. She didn't look as sad, he noticed first. That there was actually a feeling other than sadness that she felt.

"Juvia, what are you doing here?"

"You said Juvia deserved a second chance." Her voice lost the coldness, but the softness was still there. "So, she's here to help."

She nudged his hands out of the way, and placed her own on his bleeding wound. He felt a coldness spread through his limbs, and when he looks down, his wound was almost closed completely. Gray withdrew his stele, carved an iratze into his skin, and watched the wound close entirely.

The Shadowhunter jumped to his feet, extending his hand out to Juvia. She took it and pulled herself up straight, still clasping his hand. "Let Juvia help."

"Let you help protect the Institute?"

"No, Gray. Let Juvia have her second chance and protect the world."

Gray stared at her, looked at the intensity in her eyes, and squeezed her hand. "Together, Juvia. We fight together."

Juvia smiled at Gray, and for a moment, the whole world lit up.


End file.
